


The Letter

by seoless



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoless/pseuds/seoless
Summary: Junhoe fell in love.Jiwon fell in love.





	The Letter

“Dear June,

I fought through every bit of what we could’ve been. Maybe between us, there was something, a little spark that could never dim. Clearly now, it’s always just been me. You were always so unaware of the bad that I had to constantly stay by your side just to make sure you were safe. I wanted to constantly see you smile even if it was from the smallest of things. Everything you did made me realize that happiness isn’t objectified, it comes from a person, and that person is you. 

And as I sit here, waiting for you to notice all of the little things I’ve done to make you smile, you hold her hand as she rests her head on your shoulder, I still wish I had said something before someone else had you in their heart to keep. 

I wasn’t brave enough for the world to see that I wanted you in my arms. I wasn’t sure whether you felt the same. All the subtle glances, all the arguments and all the tears, I made sure that I was always there. I wanted to give you the world, but I could only give you my heart, and now it’s yours forever. But somehow, it’s just there, left alone to collect dust. It’s fine though, at least I get to see you smile. 

My priorities were set on you, you were all that I needed. Just your presence made me feel at ease and as much as it pains me to see you falling in love with someone else, at least you’re there. 

Maybe someday our paths will cross again, and the universe will give me a second chance. A second chance for me to be brave enough to finally hold your hand. And tell you, that I, Kim Jiwon, love you with my whole heart. I always will. 

 

Jiwon”


End file.
